The Story of Paris
by jL-dream
Summary: JB. Romeo and Juliet may have died, but they lived happily ever afterwards. However this story isn't about Juliet and her Romeo. It is a story about Paris, who was Juliet's sun. He was Juliet's best friend. The story of Paris is the true tale of woe.
1. Part One

Title: The Story of Paris

Author:jL

Pairings: J/B

Rating: T for Language

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 3356

Warnings: Spoilers for Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and a little bit of Breaking Dawn.

Summary: Romeo and Juliet may have died, but they lived happily ever afterwards. However this story isn't about Juliet and her Romeo. It is story about Paris, who was Juliet's sun. He was Juliet's best friend. His story is the true tale of woe. This is the story of Paris and his struggle to keep Juliet alive.

Notes: Post eclipse – ignore most of Breaking Dawn – definitely no pregnancy. Some facts from the series were changed so it would fit within the context of this story, but I tried to be as true to the events as possible. The one big change is that Jake sees Bella for the first time after he becomes a werewolf in New Moon. This fanfic was inspired by J/B of course and events that happened in the book, plus the lovely fanfics I read for J/B from the sortofbeautiful livejournal community. Thank you for saving my J/B sanity or ruining it, whichever one.

Disclaimer: The Twilight saga and such does not belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer.

For the fanfic soundtrack: www-sendspace-com/file/40q0un

--

The Story of Paris - Part One

--

--

Prologue

--

The story of Juliet and her Romeo is known as the greatest love story of all time. It is the saddest tragedy also because Romeo and Juliet die in the end. And because of their death, they are forever remembered for their all consuming love that death cannot even breach. However in this version of the story, Juliet and her Romeo may have died, but they live happily ever afterwards. But this is not a story about Juliet and her Romeo. This is a story about Paris. It is about a man who is Juliet's best friend. This man is also Juliet's sun in her dark and dreary days. It tells the tale of a man who loves Juliet wholeheartedly. It is a tale about a man who fights relentlessly for Juliet's life. This is a story about Paris, who does not get his happy ending. This is his story. And in this version, when Romeo comes back and meets Paris, they do not fight. Romeo does not kill Paris. Instead, Paris falls because of a whole another reason. The stage directions in this version are a little bit more messed up and a whole lot more complicated than they fight, Paris falls. It is a whole series of events that lead to his downfall. The demise of Paris is brought on by his desire for Juliet's happiness even at the cost of his own. This is true tale of woe. Paris and his Juliet are the true pair of star-crossed lovers.

--

The Return of Bella

--

It has been two years since Bella Swan – no, not Swan. She is a Cullen now. She has not been a Swan for two years. - And in that two years time, Bella Cullen has not set foot in the small town of Forks. It has been two years since she has married Edward and left this world behind her. It has been two years since she has been turned and started on her piece of forever with Edward and the rest of Cullen family. It has been two years since she has seen Charlie. It has been two years since she has seen the sun.

It has been two years for Bella Cullen, but on this day, two years after she has left, she returns home on his birthday to wish him happiness and to see how has he been doing. She knows he will not be foolish like Edward, who tried to kill himself when he "learned" that she had died. She knows he will continue to live on. He has his obligations to his pack, to his tribe and to his father, Billy. He will not try to kill himself because she chose Edward. He is strong. He will move on and maybe by now, he has imprinted on a lucky girl and he has started on his piece of forever. She needs to know that he is okay and that he is happy. So on this day, his birthday, she comes back to see him by herself. Her red Ferrari roars into the small town of Forks. Nothing seems to have changed. Forks is still cloudy and dreary. The sky is still overcast. She drives down the road to La Push along the lush green forest, speeding like the rest of her vampire family. She remembers the countless times she has driven on this road to his house in her old Chevy truck that used to be his. She remembers all those times that she needed him to heal the hole in her chest and all those times that she went to him to forget the pain and loneliness. She can still picture him in his garage, re-building their motorcycles just because she asked him to do it. She remembers that he unexpectedly during those months also picked up the pieces of her broken heart and started putting it back together again. But all these memories are just a little fuzzy around the edges, fading from her mind. But she still remembers all the feelings that she once had being with him. She still remembers how she depended on him. She still remembers his smile, the smile that was reserved just for her. She still remembers her vision about their perfect normal happy future together. She still remembers their goodbye. No matter how hard she tries to forget that part of her memory and hold on to their happy times, their goodbye always creeps up upon her mind. It is always crystal clear in her mind. That memory just will not fade from her mind.

She finally reaches the border line. She steps out of her car and grabs the present on the passenger seat. She takes a look around, trying to imprint the scenery into her mind, because she knows that this might the last time she would ever see it. Two years has passed, but it all still looks the same. The forest is still as green as ever. The road to La Push is still here, waiting for her. She walks up to the invisible treaty line. One step in front of the another, she walks up to it and as she is about to cross, she hesitates. Is the treaty still in effect? Is she considered the enemy now? Funny that this has never occurred to her after she has been changed. Maybe the bliss of her forever has blinded her. How is she going to see him now? Can she just go across the line and walk right up to the Blacks' house? Will she be tore apart once she sets foot on the Quileute's land? Maybe she should have called ahead, but she is afraid that he would have just hung up on her. She is afraid that her best friend hates her for what she has become even though he had wished her happiness the last time she saw him. He was surprisingly at her wedding. She saw him hiding in the shadows after she and Edward had exchanged their vows. She never thought she would have been able to see him again after their goodbyes, but there he was at her wedding to his worst enemy. He smiled her smile for her and mouthed the words of "be happy" to her. Then he walked away into the night with the look of resignation in his eyes. She still remembers his howl of pain, so piercing and heartbroken after he walked away from the wedding. She is still scared that after two years he will not be her best friend anymore and that he does not want to see her.

As she is about to turn away to her car, maybe to get her phone to call him or just to drive away with her "tail between her legs", she catches a scent. This scent burns her nose. It is a musky, earthy scent, the smell of wet dogs, the smell of werewolves. She pauses for a moment. Then she whips her head around to where the scent is permeating from and whispers, "Jake?"

"Your kind isn't welcome here. Leave," growls a threatening voice.

Her amber eyes strains to see into the darkness. She only hears the soft sound of footsteps in the forest. Maybe they are paw-steps instead. She can not see anything beyond the darkness in the forest. She sniffs the air again. The same scent burns her nose, but also there is undertone of flora in the smell, maybe the scent of Sunflower. However she only catches one unique musky scent. There is only one werewolf. Relief flows through her body. '_I can handle one. I can explain to him what I'm doing here. Maybe he can even give my present to Jake' _runs through her mind. She takes a deep breathe and says, "I come in peace. I am a part of the Cullen family. I wish to speak to Jacob Black."

The sound of footsteps stops. She does not hear anything anymore. He has stopped walking. Bella tenses. What is he going to do next? Is he getting ready to attack? Then she faintly hears, "Bella?"

She relaxes and takes a deep breathe. The scent still burns her, but she sees a silhouette now among the darkness in the forest. The man is tall, big, broad – but shorter than _him_ - and his hair is buzzed – not long like _his_. He is shirtless with only cutoff jeans on. He is definitely a Quileute werewolf, but he is not the werewolf that Bella wants to see. Finally, he comes out of the forest and into the light. Bella stares at him with wide opened amber eyes. Her mouth is agape. She is in shock. "Seth? Is that you? Wow. Look, how big you got."

He laughs, almost like _his_ laugh – so carefree and happy. "I don't think I'm that shocking. Look at you. You look totally different. And you stink too." He wrinkles his nose playfully. There is no accusation in his tone. There is still a smile on his face. He seems happy to see her. His eyes are laughing. He walks forward and hugs her. "How have you been, Bella? Happy? Everything you wished for come true?"

Bella, still in shock, slowly wraps her arms around him and hugs him too, but when he asks her those questions, she freezes a little. She slowly lifts her head up and looks in his eyes, but there is no resentment in his eyes. Good old Seth. He is always so innocent and nonjudgmental. He smiles down at her, an encouraging smile. She smiles back at him and said, "I'm good. Happy. Alaska is great. I can control my hunger now." She laughs. "So I don't worry, I won't attack you and try to eat you, though you do not smell appetizing at all, so I probably won't anyways."

Their banter suddenly reminds her of how she and _he_ were back when there were no vampires in their life. Back when they were best friends. So happy and carefree. Just so perfect. The era when it was just Bells and Jake.

Seth unwraps his arms from her and moves back to his side of the treaty line. He replies, "That's good to hear. I'm happy that everything worked out for you." There is an undertone of sadness that Bella barely picks up on. She wants to ask him about it, but she is too slow. In that second, he asks, "So what are doing here?"

Forgetting all about it, she says, "I wanted to see Jake. It's his birthday today. I wanted to give him this present." She holds up the gift bag in her hands for Seth to see.

"Oh," Seth says, with his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry. Jake isn't available right now, but I'll tell him that you stopped by and give that present to him later."

"Thanks, Seth. I don't want to trouble you. It looks like you would going somewhere." She points to his bouquet of sunflowers in his hands that she finally notices.

"It's no trouble. I was going to see Jake today anyways." Seth shrugs.

"Do you think it's possible for me to come and see him at all?"

"Umm... Bella, I'm sorry. I don't think that's possible right now, but I'll ask Sam about you crossing over the treaty line, okay?"

"Sam is still the alpha, huh? How is everybody? Did everybody imprint yet? Did you? Is that who the flowers are for? I'm so happy for you, Seth." Bella rambles on.

"Haha, Bella slow down. I'll answer one question at a time. Yeah, Sam is still the alpha. Everybody is fine. Sam and Emily got married this year. Not everybody have imprinted yet, but Leah did last year. So that's good news. I haven't imprinted yet," he laughs. Then his tone turns somber. He waves the flowers around a little and says, "I'm going to cemetery."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. It's not for Sue, is it?"

"No, it's not for Sue." He drably replies.

_Harry_ flashes through her mind. It is probably still a bad topic to bring up. "How was...is... Jake?" she asks as her eyes flashes to the ground for a second.

"Jake was heartbroken, but he is... at a happier place now. He'll be so happy to hear that you're happy and doing great." Seth replies with maybe a mutter that he is probably smiling down at us right now. She can not hear it too clearly and she does not have time to analyze that statement because in the next second, he says, "Give me his present. I'll get it to him. I promise."

She handles the present to him happily, and tells him to tell Jake that she misses him and that she wishes to see him. Seth nods and says that he will get the message to him and that he will call with any news about coming to see Jake personally. They smile at each other, then they both turn and walk their own way. Seth walks back into the forest and back into the darkness. She goes back to her Ferrari. She sits in her seat and turns on the ignition. She stares at the fading figure of Seth until she can not see him anymore. Slowly she backs the car up and out of the forest. She starts to drive back towards her family and back to the grand white timeless mansion in the middle of meadow, surrounded by the beautiful green forest. She does not look back once towards La Push. She feels it in her dead unbeating heart that one day she will see _him_ again. At this moment, she is just happy to see Seth again, even though he is not the werewolf that she yearns to see again. She is happy to hear that Jake is at a happier place now and that he is happy enough to be smiling again. She hopes that he will continue to smile even after he sees her again. What a silly dream for her to have.

--

The Coffee Shop

--

As she is driving through the town of Forks, a sign catches her eye. Maybe it is the font of the sign. Maybe it is the name of the shop, Bells, a nickname that he had given her when they were best friends. Nonetheless, she slows her car down to a crawl. She looks into the window of the shop. It is a coffee shop and bookstore. She does not know what impulse causes her to stop here or what is calling her to go into that shop, but she parks her car right in front of the shop. She takes a look around the street and the shop. She does not notice anything special or anybody that she knows from before. What can be calling her here? The shop is new, because she has never seen it before when she was still Bella Swan. If it was around when she was still in high school, she is sure that she would have lived here. She opens her car door and slowly steps out of the car. Thank God, this is Forks with no sun and all clouds in the sky.

When she walks into the shop, she takes another look around the shop. The store has a very quaint and homey atmosphere. There is decent amount of people here, enjoying a nice cup of coffee. The store is divided into two parts. To one side of the store, it is the bookstore. To the other side, it is the coffee shop. Bookshelves line the wall of both sides of the store. The shelves are brimming with books. Each shelf is under a specific category. Fiction. Classic. Romance. Horror. Mystery. Fantasy. Non-Fiction. Comedy. Young Adult. Children. There is a wide selection of books for the patrons of the coffee shop to read. There is also plenty of chairs and tables for the patrons to sit down and enjoy a book and drink. The coffee here even smells appetizing to Bella. She takes a second and decides to order some coffee and find a good book so she can sit down and enjoy it. Maybe by the time she finishes that book, Seth will have some good news to tell her. She crosses fingers and hopes for good news.

She walks up to the coffee shop counter. She takes a look at the coffee menu on the wall. The barista welcomes her and asks her what she would like to order. Bella orders a white mocha and when the barista asks her for name, she tells the barista that her name is Juliet. After ordering, Bella goes over to the bookshelves to look for a book to read as she waits for her order. She walks along the bookshelves, reading the titles of the book and hoping that one of them will catch her eyes. Wuthering Height. Romeo and Juliet. Pride and Prejudice. Jane Eyre. The Princess Bride. They are all books that she has read before, but among the countless books on the shelves, one title in particular catches her amber eyes. She has never seen this book before. She pulls it out from the shelf and she looks at the front cover. The front cover of the book depicts a beach, which looks suspicious like the First Beach back in La Push. She sees cliffs in the background that looks like the cliffs she dove off of once upon a time. The moon is hanging over the cliffs. The moon is also blocking out the sun in the background. A lone wolf stands on top of the cliffs, howling to the moon and the eclipsed sun. At the bottom of the cliff, the silhouettes of a boy and a girl are seen on the beach, hiding in the shadows.

The front cover of the book piques her attention. She flips the book over to back to read the given summary.

Romeo and Juliet may have died, but they lived on as the greatest couple of all time. However this story is not about Juliet and her Romeo. This story is about the forgotten hero. This is story about Paris, who was Juliet's sun. He was Juliet's best friend. His story is the true tale of woe. This is the story of Paris and his struggle to keep Juliet alive.

When she finishes reading the summary, she freezes a little bit for a second. The summary of the book seems a little too eerie. It is just a little too close to comfort. It is almost like what happened in her life, but it can not be about her life. _It is just a coincidence. _She tells herself. Then she hears the name of Juliet being called by the barista. It is the name that she has given to the barista. She grabs the book without a second thought and goes up to the counter to pick up her drink. She looks around the shop for an empty spot to sit down. She spies an empty table in the corner of the store, away from the other patrons. She walks over to the seat. She puts her purse and coffee down onto the table. She takes off her coat and hangs it on the back of her chair. And then afterwards, she settles down comfortably onto her seat with her book and coffee.

She turns to the first page of the book and she begins to read the book. She reads the dedication page. She reads the table of content. Then she starts reading each chapter in the book. To the rest of the world, she looks like she is avidly reading all the words on the pages within the book. She seems to be captivated by the world described in that book. She seems to be engrossed in the world that was created by Rachel Pullen. She seems to be lost within the world in the book entitled, "Romeo. Juliet. And Paris."

--

End of Part One

--

A/N: Here is part one of my story. This story is complete. I think there will be four or five parts. I haven't decided how I would split the story up yet. It will be decided after I am done with proofreading it, but I still cannot believe that I wrote this. The whole story is about 14000 words (25 pages). This idea has just been crawling and creeping around in my mind for awhile and it just started nagging me to write it. It took me five days to finish writing it. Now the only thing left is proofreading it. I planned for this story to be only a one-shot, but I was just compelled to write. Damn that persistent inspiration. This story is my homage to the greatness of Jacob Black. So stay tune to find out what happens next in the story. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated but not required.


	2. Part Two

Title: The Story of Paris

Author: jL

Pairings: J/B

Rating: T for Language

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 3314

Warnings: Spoilers for Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and a little bit of Breaking Dawn.

Summary: Romeo and Juliet may have died, but they lived happily ever afterwards. However this story isn't about Juliet and her Romeo. It is story about Paris, who was Juliet's sun. He was Juliet's best friend. His story is the true tale of woe. This is the story of Paris and his struggle to keep Juliet alive.

Notes: Post eclipse – ignore most of Breaking Dawn – definitely no pregnancy. Some facts from the series were changed so it would fit within the context of this story, but I tried to be as true to the events as possible. The one big change is that Jake sees Bella for the first time after he becomes a werewolf in New Moon.

Disclaimer: The Twilight saga and such does not belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer.

--

The Story of Paris – Part Two

--

--

The Book

--

Romeo. Juliet. And Paris. By Rachel Pullen

Dedicated to my family, particularly my husband, Paul. Thank you for all the support that you have provided me. Also a huge thank you to the Pack and their continual encouragement for me to finish this story. But this book is mostly dedicated to my brother. This is his story that he left for the world to read. I hope that we will be able to see each other again someday. Until then, know that we miss you and we love you.

Table of Content: Prologue – 1. The Childhood – 2. The Meeting – 3. Best Friends – 4. Romeo's Return – 5. The Fall – Epilogue

Prologue

The story of Juliet and her Romeo is known as the greatest love story of all time. It is the saddest tragedy also because Romeo and Juliet die in the end. And because of their death, they are forever remembered for their all consuming love that death cannot even breach. However in this version of the story, Juliet and her Romeo may have died, but they live happily ever afterwards. But this is not a story about Juliet and her Romeo. This is a story about Paris. It is about a man who is Juliet's best friend. This man is also Juliet's sun in her dark and dreary days. It tells the tale of a man who loves Juliet wholeheartedly. It is a tale about a man who fights relentlessly for Juliet's life. This is a story about Paris, who does not get his happy ending. This is his story. And in this version, when Romeo comes back and meets Paris, they do not fight. Romeo does not kill Paris. Instead, Paris falls because of a whole another reason. The stage directions in this version are a little bit more messed up and a whole lot more complicated than they fight, Paris falls. It is a whole series of events that lead to his downfall. The demise of Paris is brought on by his desire for Juliet's happiness even at the cost of his own. This is true tale of woe. Paris and his Juliet are the true pair of star-crossed lovers.

Chapter 1 – The Childhood

Juliet and Paris had known each other ever since they were little. Juliet's father were best friends with Paris' father. They would go fishing together all the time. Whenever there was a game on for any sport, they would always watch the game together. And ever once in a while, they would have a big family dinner together with both of their families because in the minds of their fathers, they were family. Since they were friends, there was no doubt that they would try to get their children to be friends also. However, the chances for the children to become friends were cut short by the fact that Juliet's mother and father went through a bad patch in the marriage, which caused Juliet's mother to take off. Juliet went along with her mother to another city instead of staying with her father. From then on, Juliet would only come to visit her father once a month in the summer. The chances for a beautiful friendship to bloom between Juliet and Paris were delayed, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that if they were given the chance, Juliet and Paris would have become the bestest of friends in their childhood.

Every summer that Juliet would come visit to her father, Paris' father and Juliet's father would throw their children together whenever they would go on their fishing expedition. Every summer, a shy Juliet would try to make friends with Paris' two older twin sisters, but Juliet never really made much progress as friends with Paris' sisters. Paris on the other hand was never shy. He was a happy little boy, mischievous even, but never a huge troublemaker. It was pure luck that Paris remained as a happy-go-lucky boy that he was, especially since his mother died in a car accident a couple of years ago. During those fishing trips where Paris was thrown together with Juliet, it did not seem like Paris made a big impression on Juliet though. Paris was always running off with his friends, playing and having fun, while Juliet would always have her nose stuck in her books, reading nonstop. They never really have much interaction back then and by the time that Paris was nine years old, the fishing trips stopped altogether. Instead, Juliet's family and Paris' family formed a new tradition. Instead of going fishing, which was purely for the enjoyment of their fathers, the children suggested going to the beautiful beach. And so from then on, whenever Juliet would come to visit her father, they would go to the beach together with Paris' family. Of course even there, Juliet would not even try to make friends with Paris or his sisters. And despite Paris' efforts to include her in their games, Juliet would always be reading her books. Paris, being the mischievous boy that he was, would sometimes pay little tricks on her to try to get her to play with him. Paris even resulted to hair-pulling to get Juliet's nose out of her books. Juliet never appreciated that. She would instead just glare at him. Paris was never deterred. Other little boys would have stopped, but not Paris. Juliet was his friend and in his mind, she should not waste her summer reading boring books.

Each day that Juliet was visiting her father, Paris would think of new ways to try to get Juliet involved in their games. At that age, he was not above name-calling and throwing things at her. And sometimes, just rarely, mainly near the end of her visit, Juliet would stop her reading and join Paris and his sisters in their games. Maybe she was fed up with Paris' endlessly torture to get her to join. Maybe she did not want to miss out on all the fun, but she always seemed so content reading her book. Maybe, just maybe, it was the toothless little grin of Paris that persuaded her to play with him before she left for the summer. And every time when she gave in to Paris' efforts, the smile on her face was just so bright and carefree. Maybe that was why Paris always tried to get her involved. Her smile was just beautifully blinding.

However, no matter how much Paris tried to make her visit fun, Juliet always despised her visits to the rainy little town that her father resided in. No matter how much she smiled at the end of each visit, Juliet still preferred the sunny weather of where she lived with her mother. So by the time that Paris was twelve years old, Juliet had stopped visiting altogether. Juliet's father would have to go to her instead. Each summer, her father would have to leave the small comfy town and go to the big sunny city where Juliet resided in with her mother. From then now, there were no more interactions between Juliet and Paris, but Paris never forgot about Juliet. Juliet, on the other hand, never gave a second thought to the little boy that coaxed her to play with him and his sisters every summer on the beach. First crushes were always hard to forget, just like first loves.

Chapter 2 – The Meeting

When Paris was fifteen years old, Juliet returned to her father's town. She came back not to visit, but to live with her father. The joy on Paris' face was indescribable when he learned the good news. One day out of the blue, her father came down to his house to talk to his father about buying the old monster of a truck that Paris thought he was doomed to drive for the rest of his life. Not only was Juliet coming back, he would also be able to get rid of the old monster and build a new car, a car that he would like. All in all, he thought that this was going to be a good year. In silent, he hoped that she still remembered him. He hoped that she would come visit him. But she never did. She never followed her father down to the beach again. It just seems like Juliet forget all about Paris. That was a crushing blow to his ego, especially when Juliet was his first crush. But it was okay. He would just wait for an opportune time to see Juliet again. Paris knew it was written in the stars that he would meet Juliet again.

The opportunity of seeing her again finally came when he learned that Juliet would be going down to beach, where they played together as children, with some of her school friends. Thank god for Juliet's father and his friendship to his father. Once he learned that fact, Paris bugged all of his friends to go to the beach on that day. Every single one of friends eventually gave in to Paris' request and went down to the beach together with him on that day so that he would be able to see Juliet again. They all knew about his crush on her. It was all too obvious. His friends would tease him endlessly for days after that, but to Paris, it was all worth it.

When that faithful day came, Paris was a bundle of nerves. He would not shut up for days. His legs would not stop shaking. He did not seem like he had the ability to walk straight anymore. He was just so nervous, but when he saw Juliet again on that beach, a calm had seemed to settle over him. He was no longer nervous. The shaking had stopped. There was no more endless chattering. His mind was clear and he was ready to talk to her again. Juliet was just as beautiful as he remembered her. And on that day, on that beach, he might had fallen a tiny little bit in love with her.

It was too bad for Paris. The timing was off for him because by then, Juliet had already met Romeo. Maybe she would have fallen in love with Paris instead, if he had met her sooner, before Romeo, but the truth of the matter was that Paris did not. Poor Paris, not having any experience in the field of love, got played by Juliet with her sweet little smile and fluttering eyelids. Paris was a sucker for her. There was no doubt about that. On the beach, while they were re-acquainting themselves with each other again, Juliet realized that Paris had information that she was desperately seeking to learn about Romeo. So she devised a plan to get it from Paris. She said a couple of pretty words to him. She even fluttered her eyelids at him. In Paris' eyes, her paying more attention to him than to any of her other friends at the beach gave off the possibility that he had a chance with her, even though she was two years older than him. Then to have him within her grasp, Juliet invited him to go on a walk with her on the beach. Poor seducible fifteen year old Paris, he never stood a chance against her.

On their walk through the beach, they strolled by a driftwood tree where they stopped to sit down for awhile. Juliet played her seductress card well. Paris, being the gullible lovestruck foolish boy that he was, fell for it hook, line and sinker. He told her the stories of his ancestors, stories that he was not supposed to tell anybody at all, but Juliet enticed it out of him. In Paris' mind, he thought that it was okay. It were just silly superstitious stories. However for Juliet, within the stories, she conclusively found out the secret that Romeo was tightly holding onto, which Romeo hoped Juliet would never find out. Paris and Romeo were consequently entangled due to their ancestors.

Paris' tales of the past held a deadly secret. Their families had been enemies for centuries. Paris was descended from the Protectors and Romeo was descended from the Parasites. The Protectors were a secret society that was entrusted with the task of protecting humankind from the Parasites. The Parasites were drug lords that held the super secretive recipe to the highly addictive drug known as the Venom. All within the Parasites were using it and sometimes they would use the drug to infect innocent people to get them to join their family. This drug was rumored to bring about the downfall of humankind. The drug must be administered to the user within a certain time frame or the user would go crazy from the withdraw. The drug also had many side effects to the users, such as lower body temperature, harden skin, delay of aging and change of eye color. But because Romeo's ancestors broke off from the main Parasite family, Paris' and Romeo's families were able to reach a truce. Romeo's ancestor wanted to be able to live their own lives instead of under rule of the Parasites and the Venom. However there was no cure for the Venom. Instead, Romeo's family switched one addiction for another, one that would not be as deadly as the Venom, but it still had all the same side effects. They founded the drug called the Fix to try to counteract the madness of the Venom. But all this just seemed so silly. The past that happened eons ago could not have been true. These stories were inane myths used to scare little kids.

After the stories and after when Juliet got the information that she wanted, they went back towards their friends. And when she was leaving the beach with her friends, Juliet gave him even more hope when she told him to come visit her in town, even when she knew that what Paris felt for her was a full and blinding crush. She even told him that she would come visit him when her father would go to visit his father. Poor foolish Paris.

After that event, every time the phone rang, he would hope that it was Juliet. He even ran to the phone so that he would be the first one to answer it. Every time someone rang the doorbell, he would wish it was her. He even started hanging out in the living room since it was closer to the front door. He wanted to be the first person to answer the door, in case she ever came to visit him at his house. However, Juliet never came to visit Paris. She did not even called him once. It did not help that Paris' father and Juliet's father were not on speaking terms due to a minor disagreement. But Paris held onto hope that everything would work out in the end.

The next time that Paris saw Juliet was when their fathers finally made up. They got together and watched a ball game. They re-bonded over a game, just like any other typical guys. They never brought up their disagreement again. They silently made up their minds to agree to disagree. They carried on their happy banters, but for Paris' father, the problem still lingered in the back of his mind. Paris on the other hand was all too ecstatic that they made up, because now he could see Juliet more, even if he did see Juliet with Romeo, but he thought he still had a chance. She did flirted with him at the beach. This time, Paris and Juliet did not really talked much to each other. It was sort of awkward between them, but in Paris' mind, there was always next time.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Paris side. His father had forbade him from visiting her, citing that it was dangerous, but Paris never saw any danger in seeing Juliet. But again, Juliet never came to visit Paris at all. The next time that Paris saw Juliet again was when his father wanted to give something to her father. Juliet's father was a disaster in kitchen and it was simply amazing that he was able to survive all those years without Juliet's cooking skills. Paris' father, being the great friend that he was, would look out for Juliet's father and in turn, his daughter. This time, he brought her father's favorite food. Juliet's father was not home at that time, but Juliet was. Once more, Paris was happy to see her again, no matter what the circumstance was. He smiled his goofy smile, but his father sent him on a wild goose chase to get him away from the house, so it would leave his father alone with Juliet. Once they were alone, Paris' father warned her about Romeo and his family, but Juliet did not want to heed his warning. She retorted back at him. She seemed to be more informed about Romeo than Paris' father was. When Paris returned from the wild goose chase, his father wished to leave. Once again, Paris did not have the chance to talk to Juliet. He was once more left a little bit heartbroken.

Fate was definitely not on poor Paris' side. Next time he heard any news about Juliet was when she had ran away from home. She wanted to go back to her mother's place, citing that she hated the rainy little town. Juliet only left a note for her father. She did not even have the decency to call him to say that she was alright after she got to her mother's place. Paris was worried sick, not knowing what was going on. It got even worse when his father got a call from Juliet's father, saying that she fell through a window. Holy cow, how could someone fall through a window. But since it was Juliet, anything was possible. She was clumsy to a fault even when they were children. However, the good thing out of this whole mess was that Juliet was returning home. She was coming home to where Paris was. Maybe now he could finally get that chance with her, though his father still forbade him from visiting her.

By the time that Prom was around for Juliet, Paris knew that he did not have a fighting chance in Hell to win fair Juliet's hand. But hey, a guy could still hope. For some odd reason, his father wanted him to go to Juliet's prom. He had a message for her. His father pulled out all stops in order to get him to do it. His father even _bribed_ him. Paris did not really needed to be bribed. He wanted to see Juliet again. She was happy. That was all that matters in the end and if she was happy with Romeo, he did not want to get in the way of her happiness. Her happiness was his happiness. It was only a crush. It would fade with time. Paris showed up at her prom and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Romeo and Juliet looked perfect together and who was he to mess with perfection. The great thing about this gig for his father was that he got to dance with Juliet. His friends were not able to get him to shut up for two days about that fact. He delivered his message and left Juliet with her Romeo. Before Paris left, he took one last fleeting glance at her. Too bad he could not have met her before Romeo did. Too bad he could not have made a more lasting impression when they were friends as children. Maybe in the next lifetime, he would have more luck. Maybe then, he would be able to get his Juliet.

--

End of Part Two - 'Romeo. Juliet. And Paris.' To Be Continued in Part Three...

--

A/N: Here is part two of the story and part one of the section, entitled 'The Book'. I would have posted the whole section for the 'The Book', but I thought that it was too long, so here is only the first part of the book of "Romeo. Juliet. And Paris." The whole story will be in four parts. Well, I hope that this part of the story was not too boring, since it was pretty much a repeat of what happened in the Twilight series (Twilight). The next part will cover New Moon and Eclipse. Then 'the book' deviates from the main storyline of the Twilight series. Stay tune until the next update. Reviews are nice, but not required for the next update.


	3. Part Three

Title: The Story of Paris

Author: jL

Pairings: J/B

Rating: T for Language

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 4847

Warnings: Spoilers for Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and a little bit of Breaking Dawn.

Summary: Romeo and Juliet may have died, but they lived happily ever afterwards. However this story isn't about Juliet and her Romeo. It is story about Paris, who was Juliet's sun. He was Juliet's best friend. His story is the true tale of woe. This is the story of Paris and his struggle to keep Juliet alive.

Notes: Post eclipse – ignore most of Breaking Dawn – definitely no pregnancy. Some facts from the series were changed so it would fit within the context of this story, but I tried to be as true to the events as possible. The one big change is that Jake sees Bella for the first time after he becomes a werewolf in New Moon.

Disclaimer: The Twilight saga and such does not belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer.

--

The Story of Paris – Part Three

--

--

The Book

--

Chapter 3 – Best Friends

Maybe now the tide was turning in favor of Paris, because unexpectedly, Romeo left Juliet. No one knew why. Juliet would not talk about it, but then again she was too busy being a zombie to have much conversation with anybody. Ever since that day, Juliet was catatonic, even when she was found by one of the Protectors. Juliet, being the clumsy girl that she was, got lost in the forest chasing after him when Romeo left her. The whole town went out to look for her. Paris tried to go also, but his father would not let him. That fact did not matter to Paris. It was not going to stop him from helping in the search for Juliet. He hiked the fifteen miles to Juliet's house, but by the time he got there, Juliet was already found. Paris could do nothing, but prayed that she was not hurt. And so he turned back around and started on his long trek back home.

Days went by and Juliet did not get better. She was not hurt physically but mentally she was destroyed. Juliet's father was scared out of his mind. He did not know what to do and he would always call Paris' father for advice, but Paris' father never went through this with his own daughters. Juliet's father could only take it day by day, hoping for the best and that one day Juliet would just snap out of it.

During those months, when Juliet was catatonic towards the world around her, Paris' world was turned upside down. All those silly stories of his ancestry that his father would tell him as bedtime stories when he was a child turned out all to be real. Go figure, right? His ancestry was really impressive and now Paris was expected to take on the duties that his ancestors entrusted to him. The Protectors had been slowly recruiting their members, even one of Paris' friend was recruited. Once they were members of the society, they were expected to cut all ties with the outside world and just focus on their task to bring down the Parasites. Before he knew the truth, Paris hated the society, which at that time was known as the Gang to him. He did not know what the Gang was all about or its function. He did not understand why they took away his friend, but now that he was expected to be in it also, he still hated it. He hated it for ruining his life. Not only was he supposed to take care of his father, who had been crippled to a wheelchair, he was now expected to go fight the Parasites. He was only sixteen years old. Wasn't that too much responsibility for him? But he took it all in stride. What really pissed him off was that he was not supposed to have a life outside of stopping the Parasites. But all his hate could not compare to his hate for Romeo and his family for bringing the Parasites and the Venom near his town. The trace of Venom still lingered in his small little town even though Romeo and his family had left.

Paris' dark life started to brighten up when one day out of the blue, months after what was known as the incident to her, Juliet showed up at his house unexpectedly. It was a total shock for Paris to see her. She seemed to be doing better and recovering from the horrific experience that utterly messed her up. She seemed to be far better from what her father described about her condition. At least she was not catatonic anymore, so that was a good sign. And when Paris saw Juliet for the first time after many months, he fell heads over heels in love with her. It was _love_ at first sight. Anything that Juliet desired, Paris would try to accomplish it for her. He would do whatever she asked of him. He would answer any question that she may had have. He would never lie to her. He would never hide the truth from her. He would be anything that she needs him to be, whether it was to be a protector, a best friend or a lover. It was all her choice, unknowingly to her. Paris was Juliet's, wholeheartedly, completely and irrevocably. Juliet became the center of his universe. She became his anchor in his hectic and chaotic life of being a Protector.

So, on that day, when Juliet appeared in his life again with two motorcycles for him to fix up, he did it without any questions. He was a good mechanic. He could do it. He fixed up the truck that Juliet drove now. He was building his own car. He could fix up the motorcycles if he wanted to and if he did not know how, he would learn how to do it, because Juliet came to him with that specific request. From then on, Paris could be seen in his garage, fixing the motorcycles. And Juliet would come down to visit Paris everyday from that day on. Paris and Juliet became two peas in a pod. They were always seen together. One was never far from the other. They were best friends. And each day, when she came to Paris, they would hang out in his garage. She would sit in the passenger seat of the car that he was building, drinking warm soda and watching him fix up the motorcycles. She would start to smile again and each time that Juliet came to Paris, she would leave with a little bit of heart healed, not hurting as much from the gigantic hole that Romeo left behind. Paris brought Juliet back to life. Romeo was never to be mentioned at all. He became he that shalt not be named and everything that was related to him were to avoided at all cost.

After days and weeks of Juliet basking in the presence of Paris, the motorcycles were finished. It was time to teach Juliet how to ride it. Teaching her to ride the motorcycle was a whole another experience. Juliet had always been a clumsy girl and teaching her to ride a motorcycle seemed to be like a death wish, but Paris took on the challenge because that was what Juliet wanted. Paris had to patch her up many times from her motorcycle mishaps, but eventually Juliet learned how to ride it and she was fairly decent on the bike now. But, shh! Juliet's father was never to know about that fact. Whenever she had free time, Juliet would go to Paris and together, they would ride their motorcycles in secret. One day after a mishap, they even declared to each other that they were sort of beautiful. This was as close to a confession Juliet could utter to Paris.

Paris and Juliet also did other things. They hung out at Juliet's house too. They were inseparable. And one day, they went to the movie with one of Juliet's friend, but the outing was ruined when the friend threw up in the bathroom of the movie theater. The night was over, but it was not a total lost. Juliet's friend, throwing up, showed how much more tough and manly Paris was. Maybe Juliet would notice that. Maybe they could move on from best friends to something more. Unfortunately, Juliet also caught the stomach flu from her friend. So the next day when Juliet was bedridden, feeling under weather, Paris brought her chicken noodle soup and sat by her bedside, nursing her back to health.

The next great adventure in the tale of Paris and Juliet was when they were supposed to go cliff diving. Paris and his crazy friends would actually dive off a cliff for recreation. Juliet, having witnessed it once, wanted to try it too, but the timing was never right. There was never time enough. Someone was always busy. Or the weather was never warm enough. But eventually, Paris and Juliet set a date for this fun adventure, however, on that fateful day that Paris promised to take her, Paris' duty of being a protector got in the way. Juliet understood. Protecting humankind from the Parasites - not her Romeo's family - were important, especially when Paris was trying to protect her. As luck with have it, Rosalind, an user of Venom, was ravaging the land. She was an user that went crazy from the withdraw. She blamed Romeo and his family for her craziness and since they were gone, she began to target Juliet because to Rosalind, Juliet was someone important to Romeo. Therefore, she decided to get her revenge on the family by killing Juliet. Paris and his Protectors had been hunting her for months and on that promised day of cliff diving, she appeared, so the protectors went after her, leaving Juliet bored and in desperate need of an adventure. So Juliet without her Paris went to the cliff and dove off of it. Too bad, Juliet did not notice the weather at that time. A hurricane was brooding on the horizon and when she hit the water, she was unable to swim back to the surface. She resigned herself to the fact that she was going to die, but just when she believed herself to be dead, an angel came from above and swooped her off to safety. Paris appeared out of nowhere and saved her from her watery death. He brought her back to his house, where they both fell asleep on top of each other on the couch. She was safe and alive and that was all Paris could ask for.

Chapter 4 – Romeo's Return

Luck was never a friend of Paris. Fate was just so cruel to him. Just when progress with Juliet was being made, Romeo's sister showed up out of the blue, imploring Juliet to help her save Romeo. Romeo heard from his other sister that heard from a friend in town - stupid telephone call effect - that Juliet had died from her cliff dive. Romeo, devastated supposedly, wanted to kill himself by going to the main family of Parasites and asking them for his death. Juliet, not even having a second thought of saving Romeo, ran off with Romeo's sister to save him. The Parasites were an unforgiving entity and they were also highly secretive society. Knowing that someone outside of their sphere having the knowledge of the truth could mean death to all the party involved, including Juliet. Paris was worried out of his mind, never knowing if Juliet would be okay or not. Would she still be alive when she came back? Would she instead be turned into one of the Parasites? After a couples of days, she did come back and she came back alive, but she also came back with Romeo and his family. With no questions asked, Juliet forgave Romeo and took him back into her life, just like that.

Unknowingly, - maybe she did know – she kicked Paris out of her life. Paris as a Protector could not be around a Parasite and not kill the leech. It was against his pledge to the society and Juliet had chosen her side, the Parasites. What was even worse for Paris was that he learned that Juliet planned to become a Parasite, someone forever addicted to the Venom with no possible cure in sight. An all-out war between the Protectors and the Parasites would be waged if that ever happened, but Juliet did not care. She only wanted to be with her Romeo. Damn the consequences. So Paris tried to distance himself from Juliet, his love, but no matter what he did, he still thought of her. His broken heart would not let him forget her. He still dreamt of her every night. He still wanted her to chose her future with him instead of Romeo. Overall, he wanted her to choose life even if it was not with him. Each day when he was away from her, he was in agony, but he held onto his resolve. It did not help his resolve to stay away from her when she kept writing little notes to him, passing the notes from her to her father to his father to him. It did not help his need to be near her. It did not help at all, but he must be strong. He could not give in, but he in the end did give in. He went to see her one day. She was with Romeo. His broken heart shattered a little bit more. But he sucked it up and went over to her, where she was with her Romeo. They exchanged pleasant hellos, but nothing was the same again. They were no longer just Paris and Juliet. Now it was Romeo and Juliet and maybe when Juliet thought of him, Paris. Limbo sucked.

Juliet tried to make an effort to keep in touch with Paris, but it was hard. She was kept distracted by Romeo, who did not approve of her friendship with Paris and any of the Protectors. She tried to fight Romeo about it, but she was weak against him. He was her drug. She did not even needed the Venom to be addicted. Just looking at him and being in his presence were enough for her. Surprisingly, one day Romeo relented and allowed Juliet visitation right to Paris. From then on, Paris and Juliet would hang out once in awhile, but their camaraderie was never the same again. No more was it Paris and Juliet. No more of their banter existed. No more of their easy friendship were presented. There was always an overhanging cloud over their heads. There was always something at the back of his mind, haunting him. One day, this would be all gone, because she would become one of them. Out of desperation, Paris kissed Juliet, hoping that the kiss would somehow awake the fair Princess from her dark drug-induced haze, but instead Juliet punched Paris and stormed away. That did not deterred Paris. He knew that Juliet felt something also when they kissed. He was invoked by his heart to try to break the spell surrounding Juliet and free her from the evil Prince. He would be her knight in shining armor, even if she thought she did not need one.

So on the day that Romeo and his family threw a masked party for Juliet, Paris came with his friends. Even though Juliet did invited him to this, his invitation was probably revoked due the kissing incident, but that did not stop him. He had a present for Juliet and no matter what happened, he would give it to her. When he finally found her, he tried so hard to get her to talk to him, but she was being difficult. Juliet was still mad at him for kissing her, but Paris eventually broke her down. However, no matter what he did, Paris never got her full attention. Her eyes were always wandering over to Romeo. Paris gave off a soft sigh and grabbed Juliet's hand. He deposited his gift there and walked away from her with his friends. That event did not even register in Juliet's mind until she tried to focus back on Paris to apologize for her lack of attention. To her dismay, Paris was gone and in her hand was his gift to her, a beautiful bracelet with a little handcrafted wolf charm.

The next interaction with Juliet was when Romeo and his family and Paris and the Protectors decided to work together to get rid of Rosalind once and for all. Rosalind had proved to be a huge nuisance. For months now, she had evaded the Protectors and Romeo's family and she was still running rampart with her madness. She had been overtaken by her need for revenge, so she started creating an army of parasites to help her in her mission of killing Juliet. Romeo's family and the Protectors decided on a plan of luring Rosalind in the forest clearing and killing her and her followers, however Juliet was to be used as a bait. Romeo and Paris both revolted to that idea, which seemed to be the only thing that they could agree on, but nothing could be done about that part of the plan. It was the best idea that they could come up with to lure Rosalind to the forest clearing. The battle plan was now established.

On that fateful day of the battle, Paris accidentally overheard – more like Romeo wanted him to hear – Romeo and Juliet discussing their marriage. Paris became enraged, because he could not understand how Juliet could so carelessly throw away her life to become one of the Parasites. Before the battle with Rosalind, Paris threatened Juliet that he would go out into the battlefield with the intent to die for her safety. Juliet was distraught. She did not want Paris to die for her. In order for him to be safe in the battle, Paris had one demand for Juliet, which was to kiss him from her own free will. Desperately trying to keep him alive, Juliet grabbed his face and kissed him. Satisfied that the kiss might had opened her eyes to the evils of the Parasites, Paris went off to war with his band of brothers, the Protectors, to fight for the safety of humankind, but most importantly for the safety of Juliet.

The battle was nerve-wrecking for Juliet. She was sitting out on the sidelines far away from the battle with Romeo. She did not know what was happening or if anybody got hurt because of her, but at least Romeo was okay. At least, he was not in the battle. Then, the battle ended. News finally reached Juliet. The enemies were defeated. She was safe again.

The worst was yet to come for Juliet. Though she was now safe from Rosalind, she was not safe from her emotions. It got even worse when she learned that Paris got injured during the battle with Rosalind. The whole right side of him was crushed. Every bone within the right side of his body was broken. To add onto her torment, she finally realized that she was in love with Paris. After her kiss to keep him alive, her potential future with him flashed before her eyes. The future of her being human with children and her father could be a reality if she would just choose Paris, but she knew that she could not choose him. She was in too deep with Romeo. She could not leave Romeo for Paris. Romeo was it for her. So when Paris was still injured and hurt, she went to him to tell him good-bye. She told him that she loved him and that she saw their possible future together when they kissed. She told of what could have been if she would just choose him. She told him that it was not enough – their love was just not enough - and that she simply loved Romeo more. She told him good-bye because she knew that she could not still be able to be friends with him anymore. She thanked him for healing her heart when she was broken. She thanked him for being her best friend. She thanked him for being her sun in her dark and Romeo-less days, but Paris could not fight with the moon. He could not win against the eclipse, no matter how hard he tried. But mostly of all, she thanked him for loving her.

Then, Juliet left Paris with his body broken and in pain. However none of that could ever compared to the pain of his broken bleeding heart as he led helplessly on his bed, watching her walk away from his life, her life and their potential future together. As Juliet walked out of his house and his life, she tried to hold back her tears. But when she got into her truck that used to be his and had driven some miles away so that she would be all alone, she started to cry. She did not have to hold back anymore. She did not have to be strong, and so she cried for her pain. She cried for his pain. She cried for the what ifs. She cried for the possible future that she saw. She cried for their love that would never be. The kiss opened her eyes, and just like Paris always told her, she loved him, too. She knew that now, but the truth of the matter was that she did not love him enough. She hoped that one day, he would be able to find his true love, because obviously to her, she was not his. She was Romeo's. However what she did not know was that in a room full of people, his eyes were always find her and only her. She was the only girl that he would ever notice. She was his light in his dark days. She was his best friend. She was his whole world. Everything revolved around her for him. The simple fact was that he loved her. He truly madly deeply loved her until the end of his days.

Chapter 5 – The Fall

So when Juliet walked out of Paris' life, that should have been the end of it, but it was not. Paris still loved her. He still wished for her from the bottom of his broken heart. He still held onto the hope that Juliet would wake up one day soon and choose him, thereby life too. But one of the final nails in his coffin came one day in the mail. It was a tiny little white envelope, holding the invitation to Romeo and Juliet's wedding. If choosing Romeo was not bad enough for Paris, they had to invite him to their wedding so that they could rub their happy perfect little life in his face. But it was not Juliet that sent it. Romeo wanted to give him a choice of coming to the wedding or not because Romeo would have wanted the choice if he was in Paris' shoe, but the thing was that Romeo was not in Paris' shoes. The pain that Paris felt when he read the invitation was indescribable. He did the only thing that he could have done in that situation. No, he did not try to kill himself. He was stronger than that. Instead, he ran. He ran from his broken heart. He ran from his heartache. He ran from the pain. He ran from her. He ran for days, weeks, months. He ran until he could not feel the pain anymore, but the pain was always there in the back of his mind. It was always creeping up behind him even when he did not pay any attention to it, but at least the pain was somewhat bearable when he ran.

The day finally came. It was the end of the line for Paris. It was the wedding day of Romeo and Juliet. Unconsciously for days, Paris had been running back towards Juliet. He finally made it back on the day of wedding. He actually made it right on time to the wedding. He was either a really lucky bastard or a really foolish idiot. He could not decide which one he was yet. He saw her in her beautiful white designer dress. He saw her walk the aisle with her father. He saw her say her 'I Do' with Romeo. He saw her smiling and happy. He saw her got married. And when the time came for the Priest to ask if there was anyone that objected to this wedding, he did not say anything at all. He kept his mouth shut as he looked on. She made her choice. This was it. She could have said "No, I do not." And if she did, he would have swooped in there and whisked her away, but she did not, so he kept his mouth shut. When she and her Romeo started walking back down the aisle as a married couple, Juliet finally noticed him in the way back, hidden from everybody but her. He smiled the smile that he always reserved for her and whispered to her to be happy. Then he walked away from the wedding and from her. This was it. He finally accepted it. Even though he loved her, it was not enough for her to give up the life she wanted with Romeo. It was not enough for her to not want the Venom. It was not enough to keep her alive. So he ran once again, but he did not run away this time. He ran back home to his family and his brothers. He finally decided. There was no doubt about it now. He was a foolish idiot.

He knew what it mean when he left the wedding. He knew how it would be when he walked away from Juliet. He knew he was leaving her to her chosen fate with Romeo, which also encompassed the addiction to Venom. There was nothing he could have done. No amount of pleading would have changed her mind. No amount of begging would have cured her from her obsession she had with that life. But Paris still foolishly held onto hope that before the Venom was administered, she would wake up from her haze.

The hope disappeared on the third day after the wedding. He knew that she had taken the Venom. He could feel it coursing through her vein. He could feel it killing her. He could feel her dying. He could feel her pain. Juliet would have to suffer for three days before the Venom took its full effect on her and turned her into a Parasite. But until then, she would have to feel the pain of ingesting the Venom and the excruciating change into a Parasite. On the first day of the change, Paris could feel the pang of Juliet's change, but the pain was tolerable. On the second day of the change, the pain got worse. It was almost unbearable for him, so he ran away from home. He did not want his family to see him suffer. However, his family and the Protectors tried to find him and bring him back home after his disappearance. They would have taken care of him, but Paris was being stubborn. Paris thought that no one should have to suffer through this. No one should have to see someone they loved suffer through the pain of transformation into a Parasite caused by the ingestion of the Venom plus the pain of a broken heart.

The Protectors were unable to find Paris on the second day of Juliet's change, but hope was not lost. They still stood a chance. They continued looking for him onto the third day of Juliet's change. Near the end of the third day, the Protectors found Paris on top of the cliff that Juliet once dove from. They could all now feel his pain due to the close proximity to him. They now all knew how he felt when they looked into his eyes. Paris knew that his brothers could feel it, so he did the only thing that he could have done to spare his brothers his pain. He looked them in their eyes and whispered goodbye to them. Then he jumped off the cliff. He dove as gracefully as possible for a man in pain and he hit the water within seconds. His brothers dove in after him, but a storm was brewing in the horizons.

Juliet finally awoke from her drugged immobilized state after the third day. She obtained everything she ever wanted. She had the life that she always wanted. She had her Romeo. She did not care for her addiction to Venom as long as she was with Romeo. Juliet and her Romeo lived the rest of lives happily ever after.

Paris on the other hand was never found again after his cliff dive. His Protector brothers were never able to recover his body from the turbulent sea. Paris was to be eternally drifting along with the current for all time. He was forever lost at sea.

If only she had chosen him, Juliet would not have to change a thing about her. She would not have to be addicted to any drugs. She would still be able to be with her family. Paris loved her for who she was. Paris loved her as the beautiful human that she was. If only she had chosen him, Paris would not have to feel her pain from the transformation. He would not have to feel her death. They could have been beautiful together. Paris was Juliet's perfect match in every way. And now their future that they could have had together became nothing more than a fantasy. Fate was just cruel.

--

End of Part Three

--

A/N: Hmm... This came out longer than I thought it would have. I was about to split this chapter up and make this story into five parts, but I decided not to. Here is part three of 'The Story of Paris' and the second half of the book, "Romeo. Juliet. And Paris." Events in this part were taken from 'New Moon' and 'Eclipse.' I hope it wasn't too depressing. Next part is the last part of the story and it will contain the epilogue of the book, "Romeo. Juliet. And Paris" and also of course the ending of this story. Well I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated, but not required for the next update. :)


	4. Part Four

Title: The Story of Paris

Author: jL

Pairings: J/B

Rating: T for Language

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 4723

Warnings: Spoilers for Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and a little bit of Breaking Dawn.

Summary: Romeo and Juliet may have died, but they lived happily ever afterwards. However this story isn't about Juliet and her Romeo. It is story about Paris, who was Juliet's sun. He was Juliet's best friend. His story is the true tale of woe. This is the story of Paris and his struggle to keep Juliet alive.

Notes: Post eclipse – ignore most of Breaking Dawn – definitely no pregnancy. Some facts from the series were changed so it would fit within the context of this story, but I tried to be as true to the events as possible. The one big change is that Jake sees Bella for the first time after he becomes a werewolf in New Moon.

Disclaimer: The Twilight saga and such does not belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer.

-----

The Story of Paris – Part Four

-----

---

The Epilogue

---

Bella flips to the next page in the book. She is finally at the epilogue of the book. She is almost done reading the whole story about Paris, but as soon as she reads the written words on that page, she promptly drops the book down onto the table. She gasps and her eyes becomes enlarged. Then she frantically starts to look for her belongings. She tries to gather her purse, her coat, her sanity as fast as she can - s_he has to get out of here_ - and she abruptly gets out of her seat. Her seat is knocked down backwards in the process, which makes a loud bang in the peaceful coffee shop.

Everyone in the shop stop what they are doing and curiously turn to look at what is going on in the corner of the shop. A beautiful pale woman with hypnotic amber eyes is rushing about the shop, gathering her things as fast as humanly possible. What a strange sight to see for the patrons of the coffee shop. It almost appears like she is frightened by something, but by what. There is no danger within the coffee shop. It all seems like a mystery to the patrons of the shop as to what could have spooked the woman so badly. It seems more likely for the customers to be scared of her instead of her being sacred of them, for she radiates an aura of danger around her.

Someone who is very brave or an idiot dismisses his instinct that is telling him to run far away from her. He gets up out of his seat and walks over to the corner table to try to help her in some way. Something about her just calls to him. He asks her if she is all right, trying to help calm her down. She is still frantic, but she answers that she is fine and that she just needs to get a breath of fresh air. However as she is righting her seat back up, she accidentally knocks down her coffee, which is still full to brim, onto the last page of the book. It starts to stain the last words written on the page, but she does not look back. Not once does she take again glance at the accursed book. She rushes out of the coffee shop as fast as humanly possible. The coffee continues to the stain the words – maybe even her heart – and the man, who benevolently helps her despite his instinct to run, takes a gander at the page, which read:

"Epilogue -

This was the story of Paris. This was the story of my baby brother who loved his Juliet wholeheartedly and fought relentlessly for her life, but in the end, he lost the war. In his version of the story, his Juliet left with her Romeo and lived happily ever after. He was left with a broken heart. Since the very first day he saw her, his life belonged to her. His life was bound to her life. She was his anchor in this world. She was the center of his universe. Her happiness was his happiness. Her pain was his pain. Her _death_ was his _death_. May he rest in peace now and one day find the happiness that he deserved.

We miss you, Jacob Black."

The words seem so final and so absolute. There it is in black and whites. They are words that she can never erase from her mind. She now knows that there is nothing that she can do to right her wrong. She knows in the back of her mind that the book depicts true events, no matter how much she attempts to tell herself that it is not real, that it is just fiction. She now knows that he is dead, but how she hopes that she is wrong and that the book is wrong. She hopes that Paris in that story is not her Paris and most definitely, not her Jacob. She hopes that her Paris is still alive, happy and smiling, just as he should be. She is hoping that her belief that one day he will find his imprint is still a possible reality. She foolhardily wishes for the fact that she is not his imprint. She dashes out of the coffee shop and into the street, trying so hard not to start crying, even though there are no tears in her eyes. She leans against the side of the store as she takes a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. But nothing seems to help. She fights against her emotions so she will not start sobbing. She is trying so hard not to remember. But this memory is a bitch to forget. She is struggling so badly just to _forget_. But it all seems impossible when every memory she has of him comes rushing into her mind at full force. She can see his face clearly now with his gentle smile and beautiful eyes. She can see _him_,just like how he always was back in the days when they were best friends, standing at his porch, smiling and happy, waiting for her just as her old dependable noisy truck that used to be his pulled up to his driveway. Why can't she just forget? Human memories are supposed to fade with time. It has been two years already. It is not supposedly to be so vivid and clear. She runs as fast as a human can to the safety of her car. But those words, that book, will never be forgotten. It will continue to haunt her as long as she is a vampire with a photographic memory.

---

Prove Me Wrong

---

In the safety of her car, Bella takes down her shield and she loses her battle to her emotions. As she dry sobs in her Ferrari – a car that Jake would love to drive and take apart – trying so hard to forget and not let the guilty eat away at her, a shrill ring pierces her somber environment. It catches her by surprise and it takes her a second to realize that it is her ring tone. Her cell phone is ringing. Someone is calling her, however in this moment, she is not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. She does not want to answer her phone in fear that it is Alice or even Edward. She does not want to talk to _anyone_ about this. She does not want to _remember_. But she knows if she does not answer, they will come and look for her. They are relentlessly like that, still afraid she will get hurt even now when she is a vampire, but right now she just wants to be alone and wallow in her sorrow. She takes a couple of more deep breaths to try to control her dry sobbing. She grabs her phone from her purse and flips the phone open to answer it, trying to sound as normal as possible, "Hello?"

It never occurred to look at the caller ID to see who is calling her, and because of that, she gets a surprise. She can not decide if it is a good or bad surprise. "Bella?"

"Seth?" Her voice breaks a little bit. It is a werewolf, but not her werewolf. It will never be _her werewolf,_ but she can still pretend.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Sam and the tribal council elders."

"Oh. And... And what's the verdict?" she softly – almost flatly and soundlessly - asks him.

"They will allow to see him today and only today." On his birthday is never spoken, but the implication is there. "Just this once and afterwards, they hope you will never ask us for this favor again. They know that Jake would like to see you again one more time. They are doing this for him. So I will meet you at the border and bring you to him. See you soon, Bella."

"Okay, Seth. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hangs up. Nothing else is said, but by the way that Seth is talking about _him _on the phone, it almost seems like he is still alive, and that he is just waiting to welcome her with his open arms on his birthday. It only seems like the tribe is just granting Jake parole to see her again and that he is really locked up somewhere. The tribe just seems to be afraid that he will do something stupid once he sees her again. She turns on the ignition and pulls the car out of the coffee shop parking lot. Maybe, _just maybe_, that is what really happened to Jake and not the scary and heartbreaking outcome that is described in that evil evil book. What does Rachel knows? Who is Rachel anyways? How would she even know something like this? Rachel is nobody. Yup, that is it. Rachel does not know her Jake at all. Rachel's Jake is just some fantasy. It is just _fiction_. Jake is still alive. Oh how she hopes that is the case. Silly Bella, that is what Jake would have said to her in this moment.

_'Don't cry – Don't cry – Don't cry – Don't you dare cry_, she keeps on repeating to herself as she drives down the familiar roads to La Push again, past the lush green forest just like she did that very morning. What a contrast it is from that morning. The sky seems even more overcast now than before. Is it about to rain? Is this a sign for her? That morning, she is hopeful and happy that she will be able to see him again and that she will be able to wish him a happy birthday. In her vision of their reunion, he will be happy to see her again and he will greet her with his beautiful smile again. He will rip open the gift that she got him and love it the moment that he lays his eyes on it. But now, she just hopes that fate is not as cruel as it seems to be. Reality will not be so mean to her and take away her happy golden sun. _'Don't cry – Don't cry.'_ The mantra repeats in her mind. Too bad even if she wants to cry, she will not even be able to anyways, not when she is vampire that can not produce any tears. That fact just makes it even sadder for her. She can not even produce any tears for her dead best friend - for her personal sun. Just maybe because she can not cry is because he is not dead yet. God will not be so cruel to allow him to die when she can not even shed a tear for him.

Finally after what seems like a lifetime, she reaches the treaty line between the Quileute and the Cullens. It is the stupid invisible line that prevents her from seeing Jake. It is the damn border that separates the vampires from the werewolves. It separates her from Jake. She slows her car down to a crawl and her headlight illuminates the figure of Seth, standing there, waiting for her just like Jake would have when she would go visit him at his house. She stops her car. She turns off the engine. She closes her amber eyes and takes a couple of more deep breaths. She repeats a new mantra in mind – _'I __can do this. I can do this.'_ Once she is ready and relaxed, she steps out of her car and walks over to Seth. She stands face to face with him. His face gives nothing away to her – nothing that she can use to predict the outcome with her meeting with Jake. Her mind flashes back to this morning when she first saw Seth. It is of Seth with sunflowers in his hands who was going to the cemetery to visit somebody – _please not Jake._

"Hello Bella." No smile on his face. This is not the Seth that she remembers from this morning. Not the Seth that she remembers at all. Where is his happy-go-lucky personality? _No_, screamed Bella's mind. _No, Jake is not dead. Smile, Seth. Smile._

"Hi Seth." She replies with a tiny smile on her face, but no smile is returned. _Come on, Seth, smile. Just smile so that I know that everything is okay._

He looks at her for a second, then he turns around and said, "Come on. I'll bring you to Jake."

He waves his hands to signal her to follow him and starts to walk into the darkness of the forest. _Why isn't he leading me to reservation? I want to see Jake_. She wants to screams at him. _I don't want to go in that direction. Not the direction you went in this morning. Come on, Seth. Stop. Turn around and go in the right direction. Stop __playing around. _No matter what her mind screams and protests, Seth continues to walk down that road – the road he took to the cemetery that very morning.

She does not want to follow him, but she does anyways. Maybe, just maybe when she gets to the cemetery, – _please not the cemetery_ - she can prove him wrong. She can show him that Jake is not _there._ No, Jake will not be there. Jake is alive and happy. What wishful thinking Bella has.

---

The End of the Road

---

As they get near to their destination, the scent of death permeates around them. _Please, not there_, begs Bella's mind. She does not notice when they pass through the cemetery gate. She does not notice when they are passing the endless rows of tombstones. She does not notice anything, but the fact that Seth is still walking. Walking is a good sign_. Maybe he is just taking a shortcut to La Push. Maybe, just maybe, _she hopes and prays. Suddenly, Seth stops and Bella almost runs into him, but thanks to her newfound reflexes, she stops herself right in time behind she runs into him. She looks at him, at his face, wondering why he has stopped, because this is not where Jake would be, but Seth's face shows no emotions. Maybe he is going to tell her that this is all a joke. He gradually turns around to face her. "Bella."

_No_ resonates through her mind. _You are wrong_. She does not want to see the gravestone with _his name_ on it. She does not want to believe that _he_ is _dead_, because in her mind, he is still alive. _He is still alive, damn it_.

"Bella."

"No. Don't. Please don't." She raises her hands to cover her ears and she frantically shakes her head 'no'.

Seth gently puts his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Bella." He tries again. "This is Jacob's grave."

She abruptly stops for frantic head shaking and she gradually lowers her hands from her ears. She looks at Seth's face – into his eyes - for a second to determine if he is joking or not. Once she sees that he is serious, - _no, please, no_ - she slowly looks down and sees the tombstone. She sees it now. There it is in her face, haunting her, mocking her. She sees _his name _on it, but she still does not want to believe it. She does not want to see this. Anything but this. Suddenly, she falls down to her knees like she just can not support her weight anymore. She reaches out her fingers to the gravestone, but it just seems so far away, so unreal. She slowly traces the name on it. She traces her fingers through each letter of his name. J-A-C-O-B-B-L-A-C-K. She engraves this memory into her mind. Jacob Black. There it is. There is his name on the cold gray dreary tomb stone. It is so final, so absolute. There is no way to turn around from this. There is no way to reverse the reality. There is no way to take it all back. There it is. Jacob Black. Beloved Son, Brother, Friend. There it is. The accursed gravestone with his name and his inscription along with a tiny little engraved wolf in the upper left hand corner. A bitter little laugh bubbles to the surface of her mind, but instead she chokes back on her sob, arising from her throat. Her mind flashes back to the coffee shop, to the book that she read. She does not understand how this could have turned out to be the outcome.

"How? Why?" She softly asks Seth in a broken little girl's voice - how she wants to be able to cry right now.

Seth looks at her for a minute, then he abruptly focuses his glance in the distance, into the darkness, anywhere but her. "You were his imprint." He says. "When the imprint is killed, the wolf will feel the imprint's pain. He will feel her death. His reason for living is gone. When a werewolf imprints, his imprint becomes the center of his universe and she becomes his anchor in this world. When the imprint dies, he is left adrift. He is left with the sense of helplessness and loss. All he will be able to feel is the pain." Not once does he take another glance at Bella.

"Why?"

"He didn't want the Pack to ever feel that pain, that helplessness. You know, with the Pack mentality and all, it would have been painful for all of us. He probably thought it was for the best. There really isn't much that he could have done. It's not something that he could just fight or forget. When the imprint dies, the wolf just wants to follow her in death. His instinct will be telling him to die along with her."

"No. Not that why. Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he ever tell me that I was his imprint? Why didn't he ever tell me?" She screams the last question at Seth.

Seth continues to stare out to the distance when he replies, "Because he would have done anything for you, be anything for you. He would have became whatever persona you needed him to be, whether that is a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother. He became your best friend, because that was what you wanted him to be for you. He was your perfect match in every way and he thought that was enough for you to choose him. He wanted you to choose him because you loved him, not because you didn't feel like you have a choice, especially not because you felt obligated to choose him because you were his imprint."

Bella's mind flashes back to the time when Jake told her about imprinting. She remembers what he told her when she learned Quil imprinted on Claire, a two-year-old. She remembers when she asked him if Claire had a choice in the matter, but she tries to forget his answer. She does not want to remember that answer, but it still flashes through her mind. _'Why wouldn't she choose him, in the end? He'll be her perfect match. Like he was designed for her alone.'_ Jake was designed for her. He was her perfect match. _No_, her mind screamed. She does not want to believe it. It is too hard for her to accept that yet. His perfect match is still out there somewhere. It is not her. She wants to cry so badly.

"He should have told me." She softly replies.

"He should have told me." She says a little bit louder.

"He should have told me that bastard." She screams at Seth, at the sky, at Jake, maybe even at herself.

"Yeah, he should have, but he didn't." Seth somberly replies back to Bella. He is still looking at the great unknown in the distance. "But I could understand why he didn't ever tell you. He did all that he could to get you to choose him. He did everything in short of telling you. And yet, she didn't pick him. He knew that there was nothing that he could have done to win, but he still tried. He still fought. And sometimes it's just easier to live with the chance of possibility than the definite answer of never going to happen. He didn't want to know that even when you were his imprint, it wouldn't have mattered in the end, that you were going to choose Edward anyways. It was probably just easier for him to accept that maybe you would have chose him if he told you, instead of him telling you and that it did not even matter in the end. He knew in his heart that it wouldn't matter. He knew your heart. And in the very end, he just needed that possibility that if he did tell you, you would have chose him. So now you know." He paused. He looks down at Bella and says, "I just wanted you to know that I told him your message from this morning. And the present you got for him, I gave it to Billy. Don't worry. I told Jake about it too. I'm sure he's very happy about it."

Bella makes no reply to Seth. She does not give a sign that she has heard what Seth had said. She just continues to stare at the tombstone. She knows that he is right, no matter how much she wants to deny it. She knows that it would not have mattered in the end even if he had told her. She would have chose Edward even if she did know the truth, but she does not want to admit that yet. She just continues to stare at his name on the tombstone. Her mind is blank. Nothing is processing through her brain. Nothing seems real. She leans her head on his gravestone. She closes her eyes and softly whispers, "You should have told me. I'm your best friend. You never kept anything from me. Why now? You should have told me, Jake. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Then she continually murmurs, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

After awhile, she slowly opens her eyes and stares at the grave again. She takes a quick look at Seth, when he gently lays his hand on her shoulder for a second. But his presence does not process through her mind anymore, not even when he leaves her to give her some space and some alone time with Jake. Nothing seems to register but the pain and the agony. Only the truth of the reality invades her mind. _Oh God_. She wants to cry so badly, but no tears would come to her eyes. _Why? Why?_ She just wants to screams to the heaven, to God. _Why are you so cruel?_ She does not want to accept this. At least not this reality. All of a sudden, the heaven opens up and teardrops starts to fall from the sky. It seems like God is answering her question. The sky will cry for her because she can not. The sky will shed all the tears that she can not shed, but wants to shed. And the rain continues to fall endlessly – pattering onto his tombstone – on her. The rain falls down upon on her face, streaming down her cheeks. It is almost like the tears are from her own eyes. It almost gives the illusion that she is crying. Then, it almost seems like the wind is whispering in her ear the words, "I will cry for you when you can't. Your pain is my pain. I'll shed the tears that you can't shed." Maybe it is not God that is answering her. Maybe it is Jake that just performed this act of miracle – no, not miracle – just another thing that Jake will try to fix for her. And with that thought in her mind, she just wants to cry harder.

She stays there on her knees. She stays there where his spirit is resting for eternity, but not his body that was never recovered from the sea. She stays there, wanting to cry, but can not. She stays there even after Seth leaves. She just stays there, softly, gently, tracing _his_ name over and over again and staring a tiny engraved wolf on the tombstone. She stays there, not knowing what to do. She stays there for hours, waiting maybe for _him_ to pop up out of nowhere and just say 'Gotcha' to her. She stays there, waiting for this reality that she is in right now to turn out to be a nightmare. She stays there as the heaven cries for her loss, her grief, her best friend, her sun, her Jake.

The rain continues to fall even when she says her final goodbye to him. It continues to fall when she gets up to go back to her car. It continues to fall as she drives back to her grand white mansion in the middle of the meadow. It still continues to fall when she is back in the arms of her family – her vampire family – not her human family – not with Charlie, Renee or Jake – never again with Jake. The rain continues to fall even when Edward wraps his arms around her and hugs her, trying to shelter her from the pain. But nothing helps. The sorrow still lingers. The grief still remains. Nothing is right anymore, not when _he_ is dead. He is supposed to be happy, but most importantly, he is supposed to be _alive_. He is supposed to have lots of children – little werewolf babies – and be a perfect husband and father. It is supposed to be just like her vision when she said good-bye to him as a human, but it just is not supposed to be with her. It is supposed to be with his imprint, who is not supposed to _her_.

Edward leads her back to their room, to the room that they will share together for an eternity. She does not know what is going on. She just follows him up to their room. Her brain is not processing anything anymore. He leads her to the couch and she just shadows his lead. There is no expression or motion from her. There is no protest that is uttered from her lips. Edward looks at her, wondering what was wrong. _Jake would know what was wrong. He never had to ask. _Edward continues to wonder, but he will never ask her. He will never encroach on her privacy. Together, Edward and Bella sit silently on the sofa. Edward steadfastly looks at her while Bella continues to stare out the window. She stares out into the darkness of the forest of Forks that surrounds the grand white mansion of the Cullen. The rain still continues to fall throughout the night. Nothing is being processed through her brain, only the fact that heaven is crying for her. She is numb to everything around her. Nothing feels right anymore. It seems like she is back to being Zombie Bella. The Zombie Bella that Jake cured. Jake. Oh Jake. All of a sudden, she stands up. Edward just stares at her. Confusion is written on his face. Her mind is finally free. The drug induced haze around her mind seems to be gone now. Finally at last, everything becomes clear in her mind. Maybe the rain has washed away the drug in her bloodstream, because now she can see again. She slowly walks out to the balcony and stares out to the moon. Edward, not knowing what to do, just sits silently by, watching her, wondering what is going through her mind, but he never asks her. And each night before the sun will raise in the sky to chase away the dark and scary night, she will look out at the moon and she silently prays that someday the eclipse will pass. She wordlessly wishes that the bright shining sun will one day be visible again in the beautiful blue sky. She hopelessly hopes that one day she will be able to see_ her_ _sun_ again.

---

The End

---

A/N: Here it is. The ending to my first Twilight fanfic (I'm amazed it turned out to be 16,244 words), also my first J/B fanfic, even though Jacob is dead in this, but he does play an integral role in this story for Bella. (Sometimes I think I need to write fluffy happy fics, but I love angst. Oh well.) I hope the story was good and that it wasn't a waste of time to read. I don't know when my next fanfic will be. It all depends on the persistence of my next inspiration and there hasn't been any inspiration. I probably don't have any time to write anyways. Well, this is it. Till next time whenever that will be.

Reviews are always nice. :) Thanks go out to everybody that reviewed. I appreciate it very much.


End file.
